Armageddon
by rhygell
Summary: SLASH!!! So blame me if I don't know what rating to give my fics. (-_-') Harry has a mission, but neither of them is willing to let go


Armageddon

I could stay awake just to here you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you is a moment I'll treasure

"Hm..." Languidly, you pressed your cheek on my chest, snuggling closer. I welcomed your presence, held you tighter, my hands tracing the contours of your back. Making a satisfied sound, you arched in your sleep, bringing our mouths in an unexpected kiss. 

I gladly accept your mouth, possessive.

It might be the last time that I would be able to be with you. This might be the last night we had shared intimately.

I gazed at your sleeping form adoringly as the kiss was broken. Lips slightly parted, silvery blond hair tousled, expression softening to an almost angelic degree. I raised my finger, brushing the smooth skin of your cheek, face and body, wanting to memorize every little detail. It might be the last time that I'll see you like this. 

I don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing

Battle is at hand, and I have my duties. So, this night ... one of the last, I sincerely hope not. My everything I give you for the last time.

I just hope ... no. I can't. I won't. For your sake, oh god, please I don't want to die just yet...

Do you know? I hope you do. It's the only spark of light at the end of a dark labyrinthine tunnel.

I will love no one but you. Whatever happens ... I just want you to be happy ... But ...

I want to know ... will you ever love again, if I were gone? 

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever

Tears at bay, I leaned down and kissed you again, this time tenderly. I can guess, given that you had been asleep for quite some time, that you are dreaming.

The realm of imagination and fancy is all that you can have in these Dark Days. I won't take it from you, my love. I'm just grateful that I had been allowed to spend my last hours with you, and I'm not going to sacrifice your sanctuary, your peace, because of me.

I brush my lips agaisnt your skin, grazing your hair, cheeks, nose, eyes, lips ... down your neck, the bend of your shoulder ...

I settled my cheek on your fair chest. I breathed in deep the sweet scent that was you, feeling the steady beating of your heart. If only ... I'd give my everything just to stop time, capture this moment of peace between us, just the two of us. 

I don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing

The past ... the days that we were still enemies ... The thought made me smile. From the start, there were already the hidden meanings from the words interchanged, the looks that passed, disdain and contempt veiling the real intentions ...

You were the one who approached me, weren't you? I was the one wo gave the initiative, but still, it was you who moved to me, kissed me. You were the first one who risked rejection ...

I respected you for that. And still do.

I gazed at the ring on my fourth finger. The platinum band reflected the moonlight, bathing us in an ethereal glow. The carefully emblazoned golden winding dragon shimmered ...

It was Christmas then. That time, we discovered the greatest secret kept from both of us. Do you still remember?

I kissed your chest lightly. Of course. You promised never to forget. 

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this

"Harry?"

I was startled to hear you speak. I raised my eyes to meet yours.

"Did I rouse you?" I asked, concerned. Damn me and my sentimental shit. If my Draco couldn't sleep well because of me ...

You just smiled at me, sly. "After you practically rub yourself to me?"

I blushed, and you reached out to caress my jaw. "Don't worry, baby." I reached out for you and you took me to the refuge of your arms.

"I'm here. Everything will be fine. All that matters is that I'm here. We. Together."

We kissed then, chaste, but for a long time. How hard I wish that that moment was eternity ... 

I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

You lie on top of me, bodies pressed close.

No. Nothing will be alright.

As you kissed me, as I heard verbal affirmations of your emotions, I knew that when the dawn breaks, I have to leave you.

_All that matters is that I'm here. We. Together._

Time had to go on, waiting for no one. In vain I imagine that this was when it stopped, for the first time, just as to never separate me from the one I want to share the rest of my life with. You're my everything. 

"I love you, Draco."

I don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing

Now ... as the arms of Morpheus encircle me, as the claws of sleep subdued my mind, I have to relent. You were right. The now matters more than the tomorrow. At 'now', you were with me, and I, with you. Darkness might come, overcasting fear never to be erased in our hearts ...

"Sleep," you coaxed me, running your deft fingers through my hair. I remember you fondly messing it up, saying that it suited the 'damn-that-too-noble-Harry' look.

Those were the days. The night crawls by, and in a few hours, Eos would dance across the heavens, bringing the Sun with her. Dawn.

There'd be time enough for that.

You embraced me tighter.

Yes. All that matters is the now.

"I love you, Harry."  
  
  
...tbc... ^.^ 


End file.
